Web browsers may allow users to open multiple tabs, each tab opening a Web page. The user may select a single tab which is visible at a given time. The browser may run plug-ins, such as Adobe Flash Player or Quicktime, to display content to a user, based on instructions in a web page. The plug-ins may run even though the page associated with the plug-in is not visible to the user, utilizing resources of the computing system without enhancing the user experience.